


A Demon Tadpole Goes Bump In The Night

by anielsen33326



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adorable Kurt Wagner, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Being Compared To An Anteater, Camoflage, Confused Charles Xavier, Dehydration, Dimension Travel, F/M, Frogs, Haunting, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Hopping, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kodd, Kurt Wagner Needs a Hug, Language Barrier, Light Swearing, Logan Knows Some German, M/M, Mucus, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Pranks, Screaming Child, Shapeshifting, Slime, Slow Burn, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Time Travel, Toad Needs A Hug, Toads, Translator Kurt Wagner, cuz WWII, google translate, midnight snack, midnight stroll, oc daughter - Freeform, stealth - Freeform, translator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Alternatively Titled "When A Baby Mutant Teaches You More Biology Than Biology"Nobody Knows Anything!
Relationships: Amanda Sefton/Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Logan (X-Men) & Original Female Character(s), Toad/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. In Which We Learn About Frogs And Toads

**Author's Note:**

> I Google my animal info. I never studied frogs or toads. I also use Google Translate for the non-English languages

Adelheide suddenly found herself plopped into the upside cabinet of the Mansion’s kitchen. Wolverine sniffed her presence, but he didn’t call the green tree frog out yet. 

She held back her need to croak.

“Come out, come out, bastard!”

Adelheide silently hopped away on the ceiling, but not before morphing herself into a white tree frog (though it was light gray, almost white). 

It wasn’t too far until he couldn’t detect her anymore.

She hopped her way along the walls, taking advantage of all the plants there are suddenly to shift into the appropriate color of frog or toad (often the American Toad).

She saw young versions of her aunties and uncles pass by. It was weird, so she hopped her way over to the nearest calendar. 

After a half-hour, she was so dry that she had to shift into her usual tiny self (into her black ballet dress. Pink is too conspicuous) and crawl along the ceiling that way. Dark-blue skin that she shamelessly showed off (coated with mucus now), coarse brown hair up in two pigtails (it tickled nobody since the ceilings are _really_ high), dark brown eyes that would occasionally shift color based on emotion, long and narrow toes that had little balls at the end for climbing traction, a spade-tipped tail that loves flagging its presence, a ridiculously-long mouth. 

She was a little blue devil, which brought perspective toward the prejudice against Vater. They could imagine the non-muties’ minds when they saw how she was in the dark (and Halloween night).

Anyway, first thing she found was the dusty old library. 

She wondered why the alarm was not sounded yet. There is _clearly_ an intruder!

Young Adelheide shifted into one of those froggies from Africa to approach Gramppie.

_Slowly!_

“Hmm?” She hid straight against the wall at the tallest bookshelf as the baldie faced her direction.

She thought of _nothing_. 

“ _Come out, child._ ” He sent a blanket message to the room _._

She stayed put, challenging the old man.

_“I mean no harm. If you reveal yourself willingly, I will not sound the alarm.”_

She shifted into a golden poison dart frog, prepared for anything that is touching.

„ _Mein saurer Verwandter ist der Teufel!_ ”

…. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled to himself and the other being in the room.

She could hear a loud whirring. She covered her ears with the mucus, just about clogging them. The noise rested to just annoying sloshing. “ _And could someone please bring a large pan of water? We want our guest to speak_.”

…

Soon enough, everyone was there: Gramppie, Wolverine, Ororo (with the aluminum pan of water), Auntie and Uncle Summers. 

Correction: Nobody is here.

Grammpie faced everyone. “Everyone—it seems that we have a new... _guest_.” He turned towards Adelheide now, beckoning her out. She didn’t obey. Just stayed there chewing her throat like bubblegum, attempting to extract as much poison ammo as possible if necessary. “Am I wrong, child?” Her webbed fingers got the mucus outta her ear and left them to her side.

“It’s the same smell from before!” Wolverine shouted, claws unsheathed. 

She held her need to croak, to _answer_. Well, the chest puffed but no sound escaped.

“And she escaped to here.”

“How do you know it’s a child and a she? I don’t see her.” Ororo rightly questioned.

“One of her thoughts was ‘shifting’ into a golden poison dart frog, and her voice is high-pitched and childish.” 

She got offended. She refuses to think her name anymore.

“So what do we do? What if it’s an enemy?!” Scottie stepped forward, fists clenched, ready for action.

“Well…” Grammpie crossed his fingers. “we let her stay. I do not know German. I have the gut feeling that she will reveal herself in due time.”

Everyone hesitated, saying nothing. 

“Ororo, could you please set that water over there?” He pointed the spot on the floor directly below her to the coordinate.

“Of course, professor.” 

Nourishment is so tempting. She gulped, though it hurt her due to frog anatomy. Just dried her further.

“Go on. It is not poisoned.”

“Are you _sure_ that she understands us?” Jean motioned.

“That, I do not know. But we will see.”

“ _Kalender_ ”

“Calender?”

She finally let herself croak.

“I will take that as an affirmative. Could someone please fetch a calendar?”

“Yes, Professor X. I know just where it is!” Jean ran out with that line. All eyes followed her. After the door closed, they lingered longer. 

Until the frog-girl croaked attention a minute later..

“Please. Sit down somewhere.” He gestured to the adults--well, the Summers’ are adults to _her_ , anyway.

Much to her anxiety, the Professor carefully levitated the prism up to her.

She hopped a ways back-- “Over there!” Wolverine pointed, still standing. Everyone else was sat on the floor. “It’s right over there!” He correctly pointed her out.

“ _Please_ , Wolverine-- _leave her be_!” That silenced him.

She refused to shift into the frog that she wants to.

“ _What frog is it?_ ” He asked her.

“ _Nej!_ ” She replied.

Five minutes later, Jean arrived with a calendar. “I have it. I found it lying around on the floor. Is this the one?” _Uh-oh, I knocked it off on the way here! What else could it be?!_

The calendar is in English. 

_Why have I expected anything else?_ She thought. Grammpie didn’t “answer.”

She croaked the affirmative.

“She is satisfied. Now set it down on the table there.”

The young froggie posed to pounce that length, waiting to nab at that, green mucus from _another_ frog at the ready.

 _Plop!_ “Now back away!” He shouted. Jean fell over on her butt.

She _zipped_ onto the calendar, a slimy substance staining the paper. Everyone gasped. “It seems that I was correct. Back away. Poison dart frogs have toxins that can kill on contact.”

She looked down at the calendar. She doesn’t know the year--no one but her can shapeshift. 

She turned her head slightly and made a questioning croak, hopping off it to stare at Grammpie.

“The date is--” _Seven days before Vater!_

 _“_ What was that?”

She hopped over to seven days later, stamping a foot firmly onto that, coating it in her slime.

He commented to himself that he won’t be touching her slime. _Affirmative, then!_

“You will reveal your yourself seven days from now.” A question and a statement.

She croaked.

“Yes. Well, everyone, we have a new guest in the mansion. From what I know of frogs, the females are typically bigger than the males. However, this one is too large to be a normal frog. Thus, she is a mutant who can _turn into_ frogs. In the meantime, we must keep this frog in an aquarium--and a rock to rest on, of course. I will go search up what to feed her. You are dismissed.”

And that was that. She slurped up the pan-water quickly, Grammpie just sitting there as if she would actually open up a _conversation_ with her. 

Once finished she shifted into a blue poison dart frog and hopped quickly along the walls, escaping into the wild to find some yummy ants-- _are fire ants in season?_

_This will be a looooong week!_


	2. Ororo's "Honor"

It was midnight.

Ororo’s was about to fall asleep when she saw _it_.

Golden eyes, and then it was gone the next millisecond-- _did I imagine them?_ \--like _poof_ ! and _the wallsareclosimginIcan’tbreathesomeonehelpme!_ And she saw her people box her in, close the doors, and Ororo is in a fetal position trying to not die. Ororo is breathing heavily, choking on herself, tears draining from her, her throat tearing out like a dying animal—and those eyes closed in on her, smushing her in, in every thought, every move. 

Ororo was stuck in an illusion. _Whose eyes are those? Cat? Reptilian?Toad?frog? Why do I imagine blue skin? The Devil himself?_

And then Ororo lost consciousness, unaware that the others were trying to wake her up. 

The claustrophobia overcame her.


	3. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelheide steals two nicknames in only two nights.

It was the second night of Kermit’s stay. Last night kept up Logan, Storm’s screaming about her claustrophobic screams. She didn’t wake, but they managed to eventually calm her down somewhat.

He has a suspicion that Kermit had  _ something _ to do with it—if she didn’t commit it  _ herself. _

So Logan is walking down the halls  at midnight toward the kitchen area.

But then—*sniff sniff*— _ that smell. _

“Kermit, I know you’re here.” He said boredly, as if he was feeling anything but annoyance. 

“Mm!” A girl’s noise, vaguely taken aback.  _ I’ll place her at around 10 years old.  _

And he looked up, right above him, and saw  _ bulbous _ golden eyes. Closer to him, as if crouched—upside-down, but that’s not the point— _ What the devil?  _

No kidding Storm shat herself.  _ Those are some creepy eyes.  _

“I can smell you, you know. You’re a kid. Not some monster.”

Her scent sped away on the ceiling. Yes, she’s crawling on the ceiling like a frog-lizard-thing— _ is that a tail? _ He saw vague, tiny fragments of a dark-blue tail-spade as she scuttled away. He followed her toward the kitchen, his original path.

In there, her scent migrated toward the kitchen itself. And she scuttled down to a cabinet and  _ stopped _ . Those evil-prankster eyes centered themselves at him through the dark, glaring themselves into his back. 

_ They _ studied  _ him _ , and  _ he _ studied _ them _ .

She doesn’t speak.  _ Whatever. It makes no difference to me.  _

He made his coffee as he attempted to make out the rest of her appearance. A tuft of blue skin around the eyes is one. 

He just sat at the dining room as the kid crawled over to the fridge. He sighed, enjoying the silence.  _ This kid is quiet. _ She just  _ stopped _ . And sat on the counter. She stared at it, debating whether or not to reveal herself. Sometimes she extended an arm— _ dark-blue fur camouflaged in the night _ —to get food. 

20 minutes into this incident, her stomach growled. A tense silence stuffed the atmosphere. An extended rumble that pitifully continued for a minute until Logan suggested, “Do you eat granola bars?”

…“ _ Grains _ ." She answered factually, with a shade of suspicious questioning.  _ Ah. So she  _ **_does_ ** _ speak. If there is anything I’d learned in all my years in the military, it would be that the enemy language is convenient to learn.  _

The words for  _ food _ , for  _ water _ , for  _ help _ were as planted in his mind as the adamantium in his bones. 

“Yes. Food. I can get it for you.”

Childish, toad-like eyes glanced at the fridge, _pleading_ yet stubborn for independence. 

The closer she is to light, the easier it is to make her out.

A blue  _ fuzzy  _ arm.

Logan got the granola bar. As he approached, she “hid” back into the darkness. 

He snorted.  _ Useless. I already saw some of you. _

He tossed it over to her, and he heard the crinkle of a three-fingered hand-- _ I’ve seen enough of those to last a lifetime. _

_ And I don’t believe that you can’t have 10 fingers.  _ He noticed the outlines of fully-grown five-fingered hand- _ -a claw? _

“I’m done. I’ll be going back to bed now.”

He flipped the light switch on; however, a crackling noise was heard before he could look.

She’s gone.

Not on the ceiling, not in the kitchen, not on the table, nowhere.

_ Now he can’t confirm her appearance! _

He released a heavy groan. “I’m not paid enough for this.” he wiped his face. 

Then he went back to bed, not giving any more thought to the mystery-kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By golden eyes, I mean that Adelheide can shift between normal eyes and mutant eyes. Normal is just regular brown eyes. The golden eyes are like...her eyes are mostly whatever color it is for the sclera, while the pupil is a dark-brown thing--like froggie/kitty eyes but more...demonic.  
> Wolverine has seen weirder things than creepy eyes (Mystique), night-vision, and ceiling-walkers (she can't really walk on the ceiling so much as crawl and Tarzen her way across the ceiling, but that's a given).  
> Bulbous is, well, FROGS! and TOADS!  
> So another clue to her parentage!  
> Blue fur--look at Kurt--suspicious. She, a prankster, true to her parentage, LOVES messing with people!

**Author's Note:**

> The German I got off Google Translate. Correct me if I’m wrong. Adelheide’s thoughts and speech are German with a slight American accent. Her tongue bleeds whenever she tries English.  
> I speak only English, and I never studied German--not even from a language-learning thing (like Duolingo)


End file.
